


Walking contradiction

by Rosesnfeathers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Artist Zayn, Blowjobs, Businessman Liam, Businessman Niall, M/M, Piercings, Punk Zayn, Tattoos, handjobs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosesnfeathers/pseuds/Rosesnfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Je n'ai aucune excuse, j'avais tout simplement TRÈS envie d'écrire Zayn en punk avec des snakebites :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking contradiction

Sérieusement? Il devait y avoir quelqu'un quelque part dans ce monde qui avait décidé de jouer un mauvais tour à Liam. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Niall savait clairement et avait fait exprès pour envoyer Liam à sa place, il n'y avait pas de visite de cousins d'Irlande non, c'était clairement faux, il l'avait envoyé lui dans cette galerie d'art parce qu'il savait que ça allait le rendre complètement fou.  
   
Il tournait et retournait son téléphone au fond de sa poche, prêt à téléphoner à son collègue d'une seconde à l'autre pour le remettre à sa place. Il l'aurait fait s'il n'avait pas été complètement hypnotisé par ce... Liam ne savait même pas comment le décrire tant il était troublé.  
   
Niall et lui étaient tous deux à la tête d'une des compagnies les plus puissantes de la ville. On leur avait conseillé de s'impliquer un peu plus dans la scène artistique, de se promener dans les musées, galeries d'art et autre évènements du genre pour y investir un peu d'argent. C'est pourquoi, Liam se tenait au beau milieu de cette exposition, dans un des quartiers qu'il ne fréquentait presque jamais et ce, à la place de Niall parce que celui-ci devait s'occuper de cousins débarqués par surprise d'Irlande et ce pas plus tard que ce matin.  
   
Niall était celui qui savait socialiser et ce peu importe le domaine dans lequel il se trouvait. Il avait un don pour faire comme s'il était sincèrement intéressé, comme s'il connaissait l'art, comme s'il avait grandi dans une famille de peintres renommés mais Liam... Liam lui n'y connaissait rien et il se sentait stupide au milieu de cette foule dans son costume bien trop cher, un verre de vin presque intact à la main. Il en était la, tentant tant bien que mal de socialiser sans avoir l'air d'un pauvre imbécile lorsqu'il était arrivé.  
   
Depuis l'adolescence, depuis qu'il avait découvert que les garçons lui faisait autant d'effet que les filles, Liam avait eu ce faible pour les gens un peu plus... comment dire... Rock and roll? C'était comme si le fait d'avoir grandi dans une famille stricte, d'être le fils d'un des hommes d'affaires les plus importants de la ville, d'avoir son futur traçé de A à Z, d'avoir été à l'école privée et de n'avoir fréquenté que des filles et garçons de bonnes familles, c'était comme si Liam avait tenté de se rebeller du mieux qu'il pouvait. Et ça avait fonctionné parce que chacune de ses fréquentations avait rendu ses parents complètement furieux.  
   
Il avait toujours eu un faible pour les tatouages, les piercings et les cheveux de couleurs vives. Niall l'avait surpris plus d'une fois à regarder avec intérêt l'encre qui décorait les bras de cette jolie fille aux cheveux roses qui leur servait leur café chaque matin. Ou bien le garçon du courrier, avec les oreilles pleines de piercings et le tatouage de batman sur son mollet droit, qui flirtait avec Liam presque tous les matins et qui semblait apprécier le rouge qui lui montait aux joues chaque fois qu'il complimentait son choix de cravate.  
   
Niall devait savoir qu' _il_ se trouverait là et c'est pourquoi il avait envoyé Liam à sa place, pour se moquer de lui et son plan marchait à merveille jusqu'à maintenant. Voyez vous, il y avait cet homme qui se promenait dans la foule, qui discutait avec presque tout le monde mais le tout d'une manière timide et presque adorable. Ce qui venait complètement troubler Liam parce que son look venait contraster avec cette attitude si douce. De plus, c'était comme s'il gravitait autour de Liam, qu'il parlait à tout le monde sauf à lui et si sa simple apparence avait suffit à le rendre complètement fou, cette chasse, cette attente lui faisait tourner la tête.  
   
Il portait des bottes Doc Martens blanches et des skinny jeans noires qui épousaient parfaitement son corps et qui étaient trouées vis à vis son genou gauche. Une chemise d'un blanc immaculé complétait l'ensemble, boutonnée jusqu'en haut mais il en avait relevé les manches jusqu'aux coudes, révélant deux avant-bras recouvert d'encre de toutes les couleurs. Ses yeux était marqués d'un trait d'eye-liner qui ajoutait à ses cils déjà interminables et encadrait ses yeux d'une aura presque mystérieuse. Ses cheveux, très court sur les côtés, retombaient sur son front et dans sa frange, Liam crut voir quelques reflets bleutés. Son oreilles gauche était remplie de boucles d'oreille argentées et un mince anneau décorait sa narine droite. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, comme si Liam n'avait pas déjà assez de difficulté à contrôler les battements de son coeur (ainsi que la direction que semblait vouloir prendre tout le sang présent dans ses veines) sa lèvre inférieure, si rose et si pleine, était elle aussi décorée de deux anneaux, un de chaque côté, qu'il mordillait nerveusement, son regard désormais (enfin!) fixé sur Liam.    
   
Il se retourna brusquement vers la toile la plus proche et vida le contenu de sa coupe de vin en une seule gorgée, tentant de se concentrer sur les mélanges de couleurs et de formes qui se trouvaient devant ses yeux. C'était magnifique, ça oui mais, il ne comprenait pas ce que c'était supposé représenter parce que Liam ne comprenait rien à l'art et il n'aurait pas dû être ici. Il entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge puis la voix la plus douce et délicate qu'il n'ait jamais entendu se fraya un chemin jusqu'à ses oreilles et non, c'était impossible que ce punk ait une voix aussi magnifique. Pourtant lorsqu'il se retourna vers la personne qui venait de lui dire bonjour, c'était bel et bien lui.  
   
“Ça te plais?”  
   
Et Liam ne pouvait savoir s'il parlait de la toile ou de lui-même et parce que la réponse était oui aux deux questions, il se contenta de hocher la tête et tenta tant bien que mal de regarder l'étranger dans les yeux plutôt que de fixer les piercings qui décorait son visage. Pour l'achever complètement ce dernier laissa s'échapper un petit rire, presque un gloussement absolument adorable et s'approcha un peu plus de Liam, envahissant son espace et tout ses sens de son parfum délicieux.  
   
“Je suis désolé je ne veux pas t'insulter ou quoi que ce soit mais... Tu ne connais rien à tout cela n'est-ce-pas? Je peux voir la panique dans ton regard depuis que tu as mis les pieds dans cette exposition.”  
   
Et il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans ce commentaire comme si, au contraire il trouvait Liam charmant et il lui souriait, sa langue appuyée contre ses dents de devant et ses yeux brillant d'une lueur presque coquine.  
   
Liam ne pu retenir le soupir de soulagement qui s'échappa de sa bouche et le rire qui secoua ses épaules.  
   
“C'est mon collègue, Niall qui devait être là. Mais il a eu un empêchement alors... Je ne m'occupe que très rarement de tous ces évènements artistiques. Je ne sais même pas qui est l'artiste.”  
   
“Tu l'as devant toi.”  
   
“Oh...”  
   
Et le sourire se transforma en rire, un vrai rire qui secoua tout son corps et ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais Liam et il sentit soudainement le besoin de desserrer sa cravate parce que ouf, il faisait chaud ici tout d'un coup non?  
   
Il tendit la main vers Liam et se présenta enfin  
   
“Zayn Malik”  
   
“Liam Payne”  
   
“Alors Liam,” lui demanda Zayn, s'approchant encore plus près et déposant une main au creux de ses reins pour leur permettre de faire tous deux face à la toile près de laquelle ils se trouvaient. “Dis moi ce que tu vois”  
   
Devant ses yeux se trouvait une toile principalement blanche mais des arabesque de couleur rouge, bleue et or s'y trouvait, s'y entremêlaient, dansant presque devant ses yeux. Liam y voyait du bonheur, comme si Zayn avait tenté de partager la joie qu'il avait ressenti au moment de peindre. Le rouge, aussi cliché que cela puisse paraître lui donnait l'impression de représenter l'amour. Alors timidement, le rouge aux joues il partagea son opinion avec Zayn, dont la main reposait toujours dans le bas de son dos.  
   
“J'y vois du bonheur, comme si tu avais peint cette toile une journée où tu étais très heureux. Une journée ensoleillée peut-être parce qu'il y a beaucoup de bleu et, le doré représente le soleil peut-être? Le rouge est très présent aussi donc...de l'amour?”  
   
Lorsqu'il se retourna finalement vers Zayn en quête d'une quelconque confirmation, ce dernier le regardait avec tant de surprise qu'il eu presque envie de se sauver, de se libérer de son étreinte ou de vider 2 ou 3 verres de vin que cette jeune fille rousse distribuait depuis le début de la soirée.  
   
Zayn hocha la tête, mordillant un des anneaux qui arborait sa lèvre et Liam sentit ses doigts s'enfoncer un peu plus fort dans le bas de son dos.  
   
“Je retire ce que j'ai dis. Tu n'es pas aussi perdu que tu en as l'air.”  
   
Et avec un clin d'oeil il s'éloigna de Liam pour continuer sa tournée et discuter avec les autres visiteurs. Pourtant, tout au long de la soirée ils s'échangèrent bon nombre de regards et de sourire et Liam ne pût s'empêcher de faire une offre d'achat sur la fameuse toile, se disant qu'elle serait parfaite dans son salon et viendrait ajouter une touche de couleur dans cette pièce un peu triste.  
   
Avant de quitter, il laissa son nom ainsi qu'un chèque à la propriétaire de la galerie, lui disant que sa compagnie serait ravie de participer et aider à l'organisation d'autres expositions de ce genre. Elle le remercia chaleureusement et lui dit que la toile qu'il avait convoité était à lui et qu'il pourrait venir la chercher durant la semaine. Avec un dernier regard par dessus son épaule, Liam croisa les yeux de Zayn et lui fit un sourire avant de se diriger vers la sortie.  
   
Si cette nuit là, les rêves de Liam furent hantés par de magnifiques yeux bruns dorés et un corps rempli de tatouages et bien, le secret resterait entre lui et sa main droite.  
   
***  
   
Au courant de la semaine, Liam téléphona à la galerie pour savoir quand il pourrait passer chercher la toile qu'il avait achetée et la jeune femme au bout du fil lui dit qu'il pourrait venir la prendre dimanche au courant de la journée. Lorsque Liam lui fit remarquer que, selon le dépliant ils étaient fermés le dimanche, celle-ci le gratifia d'un petit rire et lui confirma qu'il y aurait tout de même quelqu'un cette journée-là.  
   
Il se trouva donc devant les portes vitrées du bâtiment, dimanche en fin d'avant midi, le soleil brûlant lui chauffant le dos au travers de son simple t-shirt blanc. L'endroit semblait désert mais il entendait de la musique depuis le trottoir donc il devait y avoir quelqu'un. Il poussa la porte et suivit la musique jusqu'à une grande pièce déserte dont les murs blancs avaient été recouverts de peinture en spray. Une personne se tenait devant un de ses murs, en train de terminer une version plus grande que nature d'un masque de Ironman.  
   
Il y avait de tout sur ces murs, comme une immense oeuvre d'art. Liam pouvait y lire des mots, et reconnu de nombreux super héros mais il y avait aussi des animaux, des courbes de couleurs complètement abstraites et dans un coin, Liam vit deux yeux bruns qui ressemblaient dangereusement à ceux qu'il croisait dans le miroir chaque matin. Au moment ou ses yeux croisaient ceux sur le mur, la silhouette se retourna et bien qu'il se doutait que ce soit lui, Liam n'était pas prêt à revoir Zayn, non. Il n'était pas prêt à cette image du jeune homme pieds nus portant des pantalons de jogging gris parsemés de taches de toutes les couleurs et d'un chandail sans manches révélant encore plus de tatouages que ceux qu'il avait pu apercevoir la semaine précédente. Ses cheveux était cachés sous un bonnet d'un rouge éclatant et malgré le masque qui recouvrait sa bouche, Liam pouvait voir que le jeune homme souriait car l'expression de bonheur avait aussi rejoint son regard.  
   
Zayn se pencha vers le radio qui reposait à ses pieds et l'éteignit puis retira le masque de son visage, le glissant dans son cou avant de se rapprocher de Liam. Il s'arrêta à près d'un mètre de lui et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était trop loin.  
   
Si Zayn était magnifique l'autre soir durant l'exposition, ce n'était rien comparé à maintenant, il semblait si doux dans ses vieux vêtements, presque vulnérable et c'était comme si Liam avait la chance de voir le vrai Zayn, celui recouvert de peinture, celui qui ouvrait son coeur et partageait ses émotions sur ces toiles, sur ces murs.  
   
“Je ne t'ai presque pas reconnu sans le costume.”  
   
“C'est dimanche.” répondit Liam en haussant les épaules. Avec un geste vague autour de lui, il fit remarquer à Zayn qu'il aimait beaucoup cette pièce.  
   
“Mary me laisse faire ce que je veux ici. C'est trop petit pour exposer de toute façon. C'est un peu comme mon journal intime.”  
   
Les yeux de Liam retrouvèrent encore une fois ce regard brun chocolat dans le coin de mur qui se trouvait derrière Zayn et comme si ce dernier savait exactement ce que Liam venait de trouver, il tapa dans ses mains brusquement, comme pour le sortir de sa rêverie, de son interrogation à savoir si ces yeux étaient bel et bien les siens.  
   
“Tu viens chercher ta toile non? Elle est dans le bureau je vais te la montrer!”  
   
Il le suivi en silence, tentant de ne pas remarquer qu'il pouvait voir d'autres tatouages dans le dos de Zayn au travers du tissu trop mince de son chandail et que, sur sa nuque se trouvait un oiseau sur lequel il avait envie de laisser courir sa langue.  
   
Zayn se retourna vers lui avec un sourcil dans les airs et une expression amusée sur le visage donc, il devait avoir posé une question à Liam et ce dernier n'avait pas entendu parce qu'il était trop occupé à imaginer toutes les choses qu'il pourrait faire à ce jeune homme.  
   
“Pardon?”  
   
“Je suis content que tu aies acheté celle-là, c'est une de mes préférées.”  
   
“Oh... Mais je ne veux pas l'acheter si c'est une de tes préférés Zayn. Je ne veux pas t'en séparer--”  
   
“Liam. Est-ce que tu aimes cette toile?”  
   
Et il s'était dangereusement rapproché de Liam, avait déposé sa main contre son épaule et le regardait au travers de ses cils, mordillant encore ces maudits anneaux qui décoraient ses lèvres. Liam se contenta de hocher la tête, ayant soudainement perdu l'usage de la parole tellement il voulait goûter cette bouche, tellement il voulait lui-même mordre cette lèvre si pleine jusqu'à faire gémir Zayn, jusqu'à l'entendre murmurer son prénom de sa voix si douce.  
   
“Si tu l'aimes alors elle est à toi.”  
   
Zayn recula d'un pas, voulant se diriger vers la toile qui reposait sur le mur derrière lui mais Liam l'en empêcha, le retenant fermement par le bras et le tira vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs torses soient si près l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la chaleur du corps de Zayn contre le sien, jusqu'à ce qu'il craigne que l'autre jeune homme n'entende les battements affolés de son coeur.  
   
Zayn fit courir sa langue contre sa lèvre inférieure et Liam le vit avaler difficilement avant de déposer timidement ses mains contre les hanches de Liam. Ce dernier leva une main vers le visage de l'autre garçon et caressa doucement sa joue puis, fit glisser son pouce contre cette lèvre si pleine faisant rouler un des anneaux sous ses doigts. Zayn ferma les yeux avant de s'incliner un peu plus contre la paume de sa main et Liam l'embrassa enfin.  
   
Après y avoir pensé pendant des jours, c'était encore mieux que dans imagination. La façon dont Zayn lui rendit son baiser immédiatement, empoignant son t-shirt pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui, comme si une telle chose était possible. La main de Liam qui se trouvait toujours sur la joue de Zayn glissa jusqu'à sa nuque et l'autre entoura sa taille pour le maintenir bien en place.  
   
Lorsque Liam fit enfin ce dont il rêvait le plus, lorsqu'il planta doucement ses dents dans la lèvre inférieure de l'autre garçon et que du bout de sa langue il dessina la courbe des anneaux qui décoraient si merveilleusement cette dernière, le gémissement que poussa Zayn contre sa bouche fut la plus belle des récompenses. Ses mains qui jusqu'à maintenant étaient fermement agrippées au tissu de son chandail se frayèrent un chemin sous celui-ci, remontant jusqu'aux épaules de Liam avant de redescendre jusqu'au creux de ses reins puis finalement sur ses fesses.  
   
Liam laissa retomber sa tête contre l'épaule de Zayn puisque ce dernier roulait désormais des hanches délicieusement contre les siennes et le mince tissu de ses pantalons recouvert de peinture cachait très peu le désir grandissant du jeune homme. Sans un avertissement, il retourna Liam et le poussa contre le bureau au centre de la pièce puis aggripa son membre fermement, un lueur d'anticipation dans le regard. Liam hocha la tête pour confirmer qu'il en avait très envie et Zayn se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui, s'attaquant rapidement au bouton ainsi qu'à la fermeture éclaire de ses pantalons.  
   
Liam rejeta la tête vers l'arrière lorsqu'il senti le souffle chaud de Zayn au travers de ses sous-vêtements et celui-ci recouvra l'intérieur de ses cuisses de baisers et de morsures, ses mains pourtant si délicates saisissant fermement ses hanches.  
   
Après une attente presque interminable, il glissa finalement ses doigts sous l'élastique et libéra son érection désormais douloureuse sous l'intensité de tout le désir qu'il ressentait pour ce jeune homme agenouillé devant lui.  
   
Empoignant Liam d'une main ferme, Zayn fit glisser dangereusement lentement sa langue le long de la veine qui décorait son membre et Liam dû se retenir parce que les genoux allaient lui lâcher. En plus des anneaux qui arboraient sa lèvre, Zayn avait aussi un piercing à la langue et s'il se fiait à cette lueur insolente au fond de ses yeux ambrés, il était plus que fier de la réaction de Liam face à cette nouvelle découverte.  
   
Liam tenta de détourner le regard, il savait que s'il continuait à regarder Zayn, à admirer la façon dont ses lèvres s'étiraient autour de son membre et à chercher cette éclat métallique chaque fois qu'il utilisait le piercing de sa langue sur un endroit particulièrement sensible, ou la sensation des anneaux de ses lèvres qui frottait de manière délicieuse contre son sexe.  Il savait que tout cela se terminerait bien trop tôt mais il ne pouvait pourtant pas s'en empêcher, l'image qui se trouvait devant ses yeux étaient bien trop magnifique. Zayn avait les yeux remplis de larmes alors qu'il prenait Liam de plus en plus loin, jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Son eye-liner s'étalait désormais sous ses yeux et cette image n'aurait pas dû être aussi excitante pour Liam non, pourtant il dû fermer les yeux quelques instants parce que c'était trop tout d'un coup.  
   
Il retira la tuque de Zayn d'un mouvement brusque ayant soudainement besoin plus que tout de s'accrocher aux cheveux de Zayn, de s'ancrer à quelque chose. Il fut agréablement surpris lorsqu'il sentit ce dernier gémir autour de lui alors que ses doigts se refermaient fermement autour de ses mèches si douces. Plus il tirait plus Zayn y allait avec ardeur et sentant son orgasme s'approcher Liam tenta d'avertir Zayn mais plus rien de cohérent ne s'échappait de sa bouche. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se déversa tout au fond de sa gorge dans un cri de jouissance comme il n'en avait jamais poussé alors que Zayn fermait les yeux et tentait tant bien que mal de recevoir tout ce que Liam avait à lui offrir.  
   
Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers lui, Zayn avait encore un peu de son sperme sur le menton et, avec son pouce, il nettoya ce qu'il n'avait pas réussis à avaler. Prenant bien soin de regarder Liam dans les yeux, il suça son doigt avec ses lèvres dangereusement rouges et pleines.  
   
Quand Liam eu finalement repris son souffle et ses esprits, il remarqua alors Zayn, le visage appuyé contre sa hanche et une main bien enfoui dans ses pantalons. Il aida alors le jeune homme à se remettre sur pied et l'embrassa langoureusement, goûtant et léchant chaque recoin de cette bouche indécente.  
   
Il tira sur les pantalons de Zayn jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci retombent à ses pieds et d'une main il empoigna son sexe si dur et de savoir que Liam était la raison de cette excitation lui donna presque une autre érection. Presque. Parce qu'il se demandait encore comment il pouvait bien tenir debout suite à l'orgasme que Zayn venait de lui offrir.  
   
Du bout des doigts de son autre main, il caressa les lèvres de l'autre homme et celui-ci comprit rapidement ce que Liam lui demandait. Il lécha son index puis referma sa bouche complètement autour de celui-ci, l'humidifiant de sa salive et Liam ne pu retenir un gémissement alors qu'il sentait le petit bijoux argenté contre sa peau.  
   
Il pompait le membre de Zayn bien trop lentement pour permettre à ce dernier de jouir parce que, Liam avait une autre idée en tête et, lorsque son doigt fut bien humide, il retira ce dernier d'entre les lèvres de Zayn. Il accéléra soudainement son mouvement de va-et-vient, et glissa son index entre les fesses de l'autre jeune homme. Zayn enfoui immédiatement sa tête dans son cou et murmura son nom dans un souffle alors que Liam continuait son manège sans pourtant jamais entrer son doigt, seulement pour l'aguicher et le rendre fou.  
   
Il sentait toutefois Zayn pousser contre ses doigts, comme une demande silencieuse de lui donner plus, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il en voulait plus. Mais Liam voulait garder cette étape pour une autre fois, espérait plus que tout qu'il y aurait une autre fois.  
   
Sur cette pensée, il sentit le corps de Zayn se crisper contre le sien et alors qu'il se déversait sur la main de Liam ainsi que sur son ventre, il planta les dents dans le cou de Liam pour étouffer son cri. Un sourire éclaira alors son visage car même s'il n'y aurait peut-être pas de prochaine fois, au moins il aurait un souvenir de ce moment, une marque spécialement faite par Zayn, dessinée rien que pour lui contre la peau de son cou.  
   
Il le sentit rire contre sa gorge et Zayn se releva juste un peu et appuya un doigt contre la marque qu'il venait de faire, contre cette marque qui commençait déjà à éclore sur sa peau.  
   
“J'ai peint des toiles beaucoup moins jolies que ça.”  
   
Liam n'en était pas certain car il était loin d'être une oeuvre d'art mais, peut-être que sous les doigts et la bouche de Zayn il pourrait éventuellement le devenir. Il serra ses bras autour de Zayn, s'enivrant de ce soupir de pur bonheur que ce dernier poussa contre sa peau malgré tout collante de sueur et... autres liquides corporels.  
   
Ils se nettoyèrent du mieux qu'ils purent et se rhabillèrent presque timidement, n'osant plus croiser le regard de l'autre. Comment cet homme, rempli de tatouages et de piercings pouvait avoir l'air d'un punk et donner des fellations digne de stars du porno mais avoir ce regard rempli de douceur et cette voix qui venait jouer la plus belle des mélodies contre les cordes de son coeur? Comment pouvait-il encore avoir l'air timide après lui avoir fait voir des étoiles? Liam n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Zayn Malik n'était que contradictions mais, il était la plus belle d'entre toutes. Il craignait plus que tout le moment où il passerait cette porte, craignant ne plus jamais le revoir.  
   
Sa toile sous le bras, il se retourna une dernière fois pour lui dire au revoir mais, Zayn l'avait suivi de prêt et juste avant qu'il ne dépose sa main sur la poignée de la porte, ce dernier murmura contre les lèvres de Liam.  
   
“J'aimerais bien voir où tu compte accrocher cette toile.”  
   
Il s'embrassèrent alors un autre fois, le goût salé de sueur et de sperme encore présent sur les lèvres de Zayn et Liam comprit alors qu'il n'était pas le seul à en vouloir encore, à en vouloir plus. De sa main libre il caressa la joue de Zayn, comme il l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt, ce simple geste qui était venu tout déclencher. Il essuya un peu d'eye-liner qui avait coulé sous ses yeux puis l'embrassa une dernière fois, presque chastement avant de hocher la tête. Il voulait montrer à Zayn où il allait accrocher cette toile oui. Il voulait aussi lui montrer son lit et peut-être même que la prochaine de ses peintures qu'il accrocherait chez lui en serait une inspirée par lui, inspirée par eux.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : www.ziamjackets.tumblr.com  
> skyrock : www.sweet-caroline.skyrock.com


End file.
